


They Think They Know

by HarleyQ44



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQ44/pseuds/HarleyQ44
Summary: Poem about Naruto and Gaara's life. Sorry for the sucky summery. Hope you all like it.





	They Think They Know

They think that they

Understand my life

The fact that I had

To grow up before

My years.

Deal with deaths,

Attempted suicide

And all before I

Turned 13.

They don't understand

How I live my life

How I had committed

Myself to live in the

Shadows and never

In the light

For there is no light

In my life.


End file.
